


Not Anger

by snowkind



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is kinky and Erik just rolls with it, Cock Rings, Focus on the balls at one point, Frottage, Handcuffs, I only had to stop writing like three times out of sheer embarrassment, Ice Play, It's a miracle I managed to write this long of a PWP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: Charles teaches Erik how to push himself to the limits with his powers. It begins with a kiss of frustration.





	Not Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Literal 0 to 100 really quickly. I have no chill when it comes to this ship, I just want to see Charles and Erik happy and tangled up with each other. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading though, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

Charles could always feel the tension between the two of them, even without his ability to read Erik's mind. He knew that Erik was aware too, but it wasn't until everyone had dedicated themselves to their individual training that Erik made it obvious.

There was a crazed look of frustration in Erik's eyes when he pulled away from the unexpected kiss. Charles just stared into those eyes and breathed heavily. 

         "What's wrong, my friend?" The words barely reached above a whisper.

Erik's nostrils flared a bit as he tried to regain his composure. He finally turned away entirely after Charles' question.

         "I don't," Erik hesitated, closing his eyes and then shaking his head. "I can't do it. Not without anger."

Charles swallowed thickly, his mind still scrambling over the sudden kiss. After another moment, he cleared his throat and then reached forward to place a gentle hand on Erik's shoulder.

         “There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger… There’s good too, and I know you can do it.”

Charles could feel the tension in Erik’s body relax a bit.

         “Erik…” Charles breathed his name softly and leaned in. Erik steadily turned to face him, their noses almost grazing one another.

         “Erik,” He said again, and Erik’s eyes almost fluttered to a close. “I _know_ you can do it.” Charles closed the gap between their mouths, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

* * *

Erik looked at him incredulously, then at the handcuffs.

         “And this is supposed to help with my training, how? You do know what my power is, right?"

Charles just offered a slight smile, and then grazed his slender fingers down the sides of Erik's torso, causing him to shiver at the cool touch.

         "Yes," He murmured, leaning in so his warm breath tickled Erik's neck. "I know you are perfectly capable of breaking those cuffs off, but this is about _control_."

The metal of the cuff links clinked together when Erik shifted his hands. His Adam's apple bobbed visibly when he swallowed.

         "Oh." He breathed softly, his eyes widening as Charles moved to straddle him. The chains clinked again when Charles settled down on top of him, his knees pressing against Erik's hips and trapping him there.

         "Is this how you've been training the others?" A gleam of amusement quickly flit through Erik's eyes when he asked. Charles chuckled and then leaned down to press a kiss to his jaw.

         "They've all been progressing brilliantly, it seems you are the only one who is struggling."

Erik raised an eyebrow and stared into Charles' immeasurably blue eyes when he pulled back. His lips curled into a wide grin.

         "So is this extra training for me, or a punishment?"

Charles leaned back onto his heels and pressed his lips together in thought. Erik just stared at his mouth, a desire to kiss it until it was swollen suddenly overcoming him. The chains clinked softly.

         "I won't punish anyone who tries their best so," Charles paused and slowly brought his face to Erik's neck. He pressed his lips against the skin and continued to pepper kisses down until he reached Erik's collar bone. "Try your best, okay, Erik?"

Just as Erik was about to reply, a moan replaced his words instead when Charles swirled his tongue around his nipple and then began to suck. The chains clinked simultaneously when Charles pulled back with a satisfying 'pop’ so that he could move on to the other one.

After a few minutes of just lapping and sucking at his nipples, Charles edged himself backward so he could have easy access to Erik's navel. Erik watched as Charles tucked his thumbs underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs, and then shivered when the man slowly pulled down both layers to expose more skin. Charles swiped his tongue along Erik's hipbone before helping himself with the delicious trail that led further down to the base of the man's cock. 

         "Charles," Erik's tongue suddenly felt numb in his mouth. He forced himself to exhale through his nose. "These handcuffs aren't going to hold."

Charles pulled the remaining clothes down, exposing all of Erik to him in the most vulnerable of ways. He took hold of Erik at the base, admiring the thickness and how it stood rather proudly from being so hard. Erik fixed his jaw rigidly, letting out a low, primal growl when Charles bent down to lick one stripe up from the base of Erik’s cock to its head. His breathing was already irregular, and his chest seemed to tighten when Charles moved his mouth away.

         “If you can’t do this, Erik, you _must_ let me know, okay?”    

         “No. Please, Charles, I can do it.” Erik panted, clenching his hands into fists. The chains clinked. “ _Please_.”

Charles glossed his bottom lip with saliva and frowned a bit.

         “I’m serious, Erik. If you’re hurting in any way, you have to let me know.”

         “Yes, okay, Charles.” Erik let out muted groan from impatience and the desperate need to have Charles continue. He grit his teeth and nodded. “If I’m uncomfortable somehow, I’ll let you know. Hell, _you’ll_ probably know before I even need to say anything what with your telepathy and all.”

The comment made Charles smile. He stooped down to kiss the man on the hip bone. 

         “Okay, then let’s continue your training.”

Erik bit the whine down that had threatened to pour from his lips when Charles slid off the bed. He watched him saunter over to the vanity in the room, open the top drawer, and then bring out a jar of lubricant. His heart picked up its pace when Charles returned, popping the lid off so that he could stick his first two fingers inside.

A hiss escaped Erik’s lips, the metal from the handcuffs grating against the headboard railing of the bed, when Charles slipped a hand between his legs so that his slicked up fingers came to gently massage the skin surrounding his testicles.

         “Relax…” Charles spoke softly as he wrapped his fingers around Erik’s balls, lightly pulling down so that the skin eventually became taut. He rubbed his thumb across the stretched skin, stroking it ever so slightly with the most care, and then gently ran his fingernail over the skin.

Erik jolted at the sensation, the itch spreading flames up his thighs and into his gut. The handcuffs began to press into Erik’s wrists, and he hissed again. Charles eagerly took note of Erik’s reaction, and then readjusted his hand so that he was no longer pulling but simply massaging again. Erik’s balls slipped around in his hand easily from being lubricated, but there was still enough friction for Charles to lightly pinch on and roll the sensitive skin between his fingers.

         “Fuck…” Erik dug his heels into the bed and squeezed his eyes tight. 

         “You okay?”

         “Stop asking. You know you don’t even have to ask.” Erik’s eyes snapped open so he could glare at Charles, and his voice came out sounding very strained.

Charles’ mouth curved into a mischievous grin, and Erik suddenly felt very fucked. A cold sweat seemed to break out across his body, but it was just as quickly thawed with an incredible heat when Charles shifted his position so that he could pull his balls into his mouth. Charles held very still. So still that Erik wouldn’t have known he was there if not for the immense heat and wetness of his mouth. Erik struggled to see the other past his tremendously hard cock, only able to catch the sight of the soft, somehow perfectly tidy, brown hair on the top of Charles’ head. He almost choked the next second when Charles began to swirl his tongue around and explore all the contours of the skin.

A sharp pain numbed Erik’s wrist when the handcuffs clinked and dug deeper. Erik heaved a heavy breath, eyes blown wide, and tried his best to stifle his moans.

         “Aah…Charles…Charles…” Erik repeated the man’s name when he began to gently suck. He bucked up into the air and reveled at the sensation of his balls pulling tight from being trapped in Charles’ magnificently hot mouth. 

It felt like an enormous weight lifted off Erik’s chest when Charles released him, wiping the saliva away from his mouth after giving his balls one last swirl. His body was immediately thrown back into a frenzy, however, when Charles moved to envelop his cock with that wonderfully talented mouth of his. Given almost no time to recover, Erik gasped for breath and tried to keep his mind from short circuiting by focusing on the stabbing pain of the handcuffs cutting into his wrists.

Charles worked himself into a steady pattern, his head bobbing up and down Erik’s entire length with ease. Erik’s orgasm arrived so instantaneously that Charles’ eyes widened with surprise when his mouth was quickly filled. He struggled to swallow it all down, but kept his position steady so that he could drink up as much as possible while Erik rode through the rest of his high. Erik watched with half-lidded eyes when Charles finally pulled back. He wanted to tell Charles how beautiful he looked as white dripped down his chin. Charles licked it away and flashed him a dazzling smile like he knew what Erik was thinking—because he did know.

         “Thank you.” Charles sighed softly with content, and then crawled closer so that he could give Erik a gentle kiss on the lips. He then looked at Erik’s bound wrists and pressed his lips into an apologetic smile. Just as he was about to reach over to the bedside table to grab the key, Erik muttered something quietly and then the handcuffs clicked open.

The man’s tired arms fell to his sides, and Charles immediately felt bad at the sight of the blood.

         “I’m sorr—”

         “Don’t, it’s okay.” Erik interjected, holding up a weak hand as if to stop Charles from speaking. “I’m fine.” His voice had turned dry and raspy. He swallowed hard and then brought his arm to cover his eyes. “More importantly, how are you doing?”

When Charles didn’t reply, Erik removed his arm and felt his throat constrict when he saw the man staring at him with furrowed brows. He was sitting on the back on his heels, waiting and looking like an obedient puppy, and then Erik finally noticed the large bulge in Charles’ pants. 

         “Oh.”

         “Do you still have any energy left in you?” Charles spoke slowly, carefully, balancing the words in his mouth before choosing to speak them. 

Erik slumped his shoulders a bit and tried to adjust his position. His legs felt like heavy lead, barely able to move.

         “It’s fine if you don—“

         “I do.” Erik interrupted again. He could feel Charles’ presence in his mind. _I do_. He thought it and smiled when Charles smiled.

         “Okay,” Charles paused and his eyes flickered to Erik’s bloodied wrists. “But let me take care of that first before we continue.”

As Charles was about to move, Erik shot his hand out to stop him.

         “Wait, it’s fine. I want to help you before you do anything else.” He motioned his head toward Charles’ erection. The man seemed to blush at his comment, and Erik raised an eyebrow.

         “What?”

         “I, uh.” Charles averted his gaze.

         “ _Charles_.” Erik’s voice lowered and his eyes narrowed.

         “There’s something…” The man continued to say after a moment of silence. “There’s something I want, but you’ve already done enough. You’ve done,” He let out a single, perfect _ha_. “You’ve done brilliantly. Really, I don’t want to ask more of you.”

         “No, no. What is it?” Erik studied Charles’ expression, trying to gauge why he looked so conflicted.

         “Well,” He began again. “Could you get it for me?”

         “Get what?”

Erik watched Charles’ lower lip disappear between teeth. He swallowed thickly.

         “In that drawer.” Charles raised a finger at the vanity. “The first one.” His gaze shifted nervously. “There’s… metal. Can you feel it?”

Erik looked at the drawer across the room. His mind probed through its depths until he could sense it. His face must’ve contorted into something strange upon the discovery, because soon Charles was telling him ‘never mind’ and that he could just finish by himself.

         “No, no.” Erik repeated, already opening the drawer and bringing the object Charles wanted over with his powers. “I _want_ to help.”

Erik reached out and plucked the metal ring from the air. After examining for a second, his cheeks lit up.

         “Is this a…?” Erik’s question died off and finished in his mind. Charles nodded. “And do you want me to…?” Erik thought up the rest. Charles bit his lip, making it look exceptionally plump and kissable, before nodding again. 

Erik cleared his throat and then pulled himself up straighter. A smile began to dance on the curl of his lips.

         “I didn’t expect you to be so…” 

         “Perverse?” Charles finished. 

Erik thought for a moment, gripping the ring in his hand, and then laughed. 

         “I’m not opposed to it, you know.”

         “Well…” Charles looked at Erik’s hand where the ring was. “That’s a relief.”

Erik laughed again and then motioned for him to give him the jar of lube. After applying it on the inside of the ring and then a quick layer on his cock, Erik compliantly slipped the ring on until it fit snugly around his base.

         “Does it fit okay?” Charles narrowed his eyes a bit out of concern.

         “Are you trying to say that I’m too small for it?” 

         “No! You’re big! Like… _really_. I just don’t want it to be—“

         “I can bend metal however I want it to, Charles, I can make it fit.” Erik winked and Charles’ cheeks flushed with a charming pink.

         “Okay, now…” Erik started to say, leaning over so that he could help the other out of his shirt. Charles worked himself out of the rest of his clothes, and then the next thing Charles knew, the both of them were naked and kissing. 

Erik could feel himself getting hard again, faster than the first time, and he absolutely adored it when Charles moaned into his mouth when he snuck his hand between them so he could work on stroking Charles’ cock.

         “You’re rather immodest, aren’t you, Charles?” 

The man simply replied with more moans and whines. His arms wrapped around Erik’s neck, and he leaned in feverishly in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Erik grinned against Charles’ mouth.

         “What else do you want, Charles? I’m not the one who can read minds here, so you have to tell me.”

         “Ice.” Charles panted without hesitation.

         “I…Ice?” Erik’s eyes widened and he stopped moving his hand for a moment.

Charles nodded quickly and hummed, the noice vibrating deep within his throat while he continued to roll his hips against Erik’s hand in a distraught attempt to make up for the lack of his caressing.

         “ _Fuck_ … you’re something else, Charles.” Erik breathed through his nose and immediately probed the room for any metal. Bingo. Ice bucket in the far corner of the room. His eyes quickly shot over to verify. A bottle of scotch too. The alcohol could come later, though, and it didn’t take long until Erik was gliding a cube of ice down Charles’ lower back.

Charles shivered violently as he rolled his hips forward. He pressed his sweaty forehead against Erik’s shoulder, his breath now labored.

Erik replaced his hand with his own cock, which was currently at full, throbbing length, and rutted hard against the other. Charles grunted through clenched teeth, his grip on Erik’s neck tightening.

         “How about you turn around and I’ll play with that dirty ass of yours?” Erik spoke roughly, the words coming out rushed and hungry.

Charles hummed and he kissed Erik sloppily before turning around so he could bend down onto his knees and elbows. Erik’s grin grew wide as he dragged the pads of his fingers down one of his cheeks, before giving it a quick and sharp spank. 

         “AHhh…” Charles closed his eyes and hung his head. His stomach clenched at the fading stinging, and he let out another cry when Erik spanked him again so that the prickling came back and hit him right in the core.

Charles cried out louder when a sudden coolness pressed against him. Erik looked down with greedy eyes, his thumb threatening to press a cube of ice into Charles.

         “Erik…mm..nng…” Charles groaned frantically and bit down on his bottom lip until he drew blood. The taste of iron filled his mouth when the chill finally infiltrated, slipping into him effortlessly.

Charles filled his hands with the fabric of the blanket, his cock jerking as the ice melted inside of him so that water gradually dribbled out. Some droplets of water followed his curves until they hung on the ends of his balls. He shivered fiercely and felt his arms almost give out under him. Erik seemed to sense his fatigue and brought his hands to his waist. 

         “Come here, Charles.” Erik whispered calmly and lifted Charles back toward him.

While Charles had been agonizing over the delicious chill of the ice cube melting inside, Erik had taken to liberty to slick himself up in preparation. He hadn’t even asked if Charles was ready before lining himself up, and Charles didn’t mind at the lack of words because quite frankly, he didn’t have any. He settled onto Erik comfortably, Erik’s secure grip steadily helping him lower down.

When the two of them were completely pressed against each other and Charles was entirely and remarkably filled with Erik’s cock, the other pulled out a fraction of an inch before pushing back in. Charles bounced slightly and moaned.

         “Think you can manage on your own? Ride me like the little slut you are?” Erik's voice was low and husky sounding. He pressed his nose against Charles’ back and inhaled his scent deeply.

Charles shuddered out a 'yes' and reached up so that he could lace his hands behind Erik's neck. He braced his arms as he lifted himself up, sucking in a quick breath of air. When Charles fell down, he elicited a groan to tumble out both of their mouths. Eventually Charles found a steady rhythm that didn't exert too much of his fading stamina, but he stopped abruptly and landed down particularly heavy when Erik took an ice cube and rubbed it against his nipple.

Charles cried out the other man's name, a deep groan vibrating in his throat while he tried to catch his breath.

         "I'm going to..." Charles heaved, his chest expanding greatly. He shuddered at the cold sensation of the ice as Erik dragged it in small circles, and then his entire body jerked and his arms went slack at his side.

Thick ropes of white spurted out, shooting far and nearly landing off the edge of the bed. The tremendous waves of pleasure continued to batter into Charles for what felt like an eternity, and by the time the euphoria was over, the man had been resulted into a gasping and quivering mess. He went limp and fell back against Erik's chest.

         "Good boy," Erik purred into the crook Charles' neck, and then pressed a kiss into the burning skin there. "Let me handle the rest now." 

         "Erik...?"

Erik grunted softly when he pulled Charles off of his swollen cock. "You've gotten me so hard again from all your moaning." He gently lay Charles down on and pushed some of his messy hair back so he could kiss the man's forehead. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Charles closed his eyes the moment his back hit the bed and gave a weak nod. He felt guilty for wanting to just drift off to sleep after making Erik do so much, but an alarm quickly went off in his head when Erik's thoughts drifted into him. 

         "W-Wait, Eri—" Charles opened his eyes and tried to prop himself up. Erik grinned and gently pushed him back down.

         "So eager to read my mind?" Erik teased and grabbed an ice cube from the bucket. Before Charles could reply, Erik lightly ran the cube over his skin, beginning from his collar bone and down his chest and stomach.

Charles curled his toes and let his head fall to the side. A shaky moan escaped his lips when Erik dragged his tongue down the same path of the ice cube, licking up the trail of cool water. The stimulation was definitely enough to wake Charles back up to full attentiveness, and it was then that he realized how sensitive everything felt.

Erik leaned down to kiss Charles, and the taste of the other man sent a spark of warmth right through his entire body. 

         "I love you..." Charles mumbled against Erik's soft lips. 

Erik stopped and held his breath.

         "We've just met." He finally whispered. Erik looked into Charles' eyes, his brows slowly drawing together. 

         "You've shared many things about you already, Erik, I feel as if I've known you for years."

Erik pressed his mouth into a frown.

         "But I barely know _you_."

         "Then that's why we're getting to know each other now, right?" A smile crept onto Charles' lips. He leaned up just enough to kiss Erik again before settling back down on the bed. "Now hurry up and stick your cock in me or I'll make you do it myself."

Erik grinned.

He found the jar of lube and reapplied another layer. 

         "I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short drabble to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
